The technique of fascicle ligation for the relief of neuroma pain has been evaluated in 5 patients to date. All have been free of neuroma pain: 24 months, 34 months, 32 months, 11 months. Current light and EM studies of neuromas (painful and non-painful in man) suggest some decrease in the unmyelinated fiber proliferation in non-painful neuromas as compared to painful neuromas. These are preliminary observations and require quantitative evaluation, with detail EM Studies which are in progress. Studies in cats and rats have suggested that fascicle ligation also markedly prevents neuroma formation as compared to control whole nerve ligation. Preliminary microscopic findings suggest in the fascicle ligated cut nerve in rats and cats, that the bundles of axons are relatively orderly arranged as compared to the control cut ligated whole nerve.